bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaplin Mano
"'Kay brah no offense, but like, you done messed up your scrambled eggs. You made an omelette brah..." About Chaplin is a senior year Jock from O'ahu, Hawai'i. One of the most popular boys at school, Chaplin's reputation doesn't come from just his stunning good looks, but also his friendly, laid-back personality. Unlike other Jocks, like Damon or Tad, Chap's happy to befriend nearly anyone on campus, and tends to approach most newcomers with smiles and a joke. Originally from Hawai'i, Chaplin's family made the move from their sunny island home to Bullworth after his mother, Yolanda, received the opportunity to coach a local girls' basketball team, as well as to be closer to her (remaining) family. Chaplin's father, Ke'ala, runs a successful diner in Bullworth Town, and Chaplin helps out during the weekends. Or whenever he needs the spare cash. He's on the basketball, soccer and football teams, often playing as defence in all three sports. While Chaplin is accepted and loved by a good number of the Bullworth population, he struggles with his sexuality, as well as his interest in becoming a cook. Romance and Sexuality Chaplin is still struggling with coming out of the closet, and always one step towards telling all his friends. So far, only three jocks know about his preference for boys, Mike Glenn, Bo Jackson and Kirby Olsen. He's expressed interest in Mike, and another boy from the rivalling school the next town over; a prefect named Will. Physical Characteristics Chaplin stands at 6'2", with an athletic and muscular build. He has a square face with a defined jawline and high cheekbones. He has dark skin, dark brown eyes and black hair that's tied into a low ponytail. His full lips grace his wide, signature smile. During the warmer months he wears a blue Bullworth hoodie with white track pants and white sneakers. During the colder months, he piles on the layers with gloves and thick, heavy jeans to boot. Chaplin doesn't handle the cold well, and it shows, even during fall. During Halloween, Chaplin is dressed as a werewolf. Background Chaplin's always lived a very laid-back life in his native O'ahu. He got to surf, hang out with his friends, and always had his family at his back. Life was good, and as far as he was concerned, could stay the same way and he wouldn't complain. Then his mom had to move to Bullworth. An accomplished athlete in her youth, his mother was offered a place as a coach for an up and coming soccer team. Chap's family wasn't going to be the one to hold her back, so they kissed their sunny islands goodbye and embraced the chill New England air. And boy, did Chap hate it. His parents saw it as a new beginning. His father had ambitions to open up his own place (and did, successfully-- the restaurant his dad runs is a popular spot for the Bullworth denizens). His mom couldn't be any more happier in her new role as a mentor and guide for these bright eyed, determined athletes. Chaplin wasn't thrilled about moving, but it wasn't his place to take his parents' happiness away. He had bad first impressions with Bullworth Academy when he first started out, but his friendly persona and skills in sports quickly landed him a seat in the Jock clique. His handsome appearance, physique and charm also earned him a spot as one of the most notoriously popular kids in the school. Surrounded by friends and people who adore him, Chap's riding on a high. And that's when he discovered that he liked boys... Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Jocks